Nepzek
Nepzek is a pilot Glatorian in the service Water Tribe. Biography Originally a soldier under the command of the Elemental Lord of Water, Nepzek fought in the Core War of Spherus Magna after the discovery of Energized Protodermis. After the Shattering, Nepzek was stranded on the section of Spherus Magna known as Bara Magna along with several others. After the new social system was established, Nepzek was enlisted by the Water Tribe as their main Glatorian vehicle pilot. Despite this, he occasionally fights in the arena when Tarix or Kiina cannot. Recently, the Water Tribe was challenged by the Rock Tribe over the rights of an oasis. Being unable to spare Tarix or Kiina, the Water Tribe convinced Nepzek to fight on their behalf. Nepzek was forced to fight against the veteran Skrall named Kelx, who was fighting on behalf of the Rock Tribe. While the battle was fierce, Nepzek managed to defeat the Skrall and claim the oasis for his tribe. Later, he was sent on a mission to the wastelands with the Agori villager Robuke to find a water tribe Glatorian named Akzuke, who had gone missing. While searching, Nepzek and Robuke were attacked by Bone Hunter Zaz and his Rock Steed Kelore, only to be rescued by Glatorian Vernax and Magmus. After introductions were made, the group were approached by Ignika Nui who offered his help. Society of Guardians A short time later, Nepzek and the others were transported to the Fortress of Ages along with Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex. After arriving, they met several beings of the Matoran Universe before being offered a membership into the Society of Guardians by Akatark. Nepzek accepted and was later seen talking with Toa Oksaki and Gravak. Later, he was offered the chance to have his weapons charged with elemental energy by Ignika Nui, though he declined. He then entered the fortress' vehicle bay, where he was given a modified version of a Destral Cycle by Akatark. He was then told to meet up with the other Glatorian and Agori in another part of the fortress. Upon arriving, he began showing off the Destral Cycle, and expressed an interest in modifying it. However, Akatark, as his original self, Krataka, then sadly informed Nepzek of Tajun's recent destruction at the hands of the Skrall and Bone Hunters. Deeply saddened, Nepzek instantly expressed a desire to return to Bara Magna and assist his people. Krataka then informed them of their mission on Bara Magna, to investigate the mysterious abductions on Bara Magna during the last year or so. Abilities & Traits While intelligent and a fierce warrior, Nepzek is also a brilliant inventor. Give him even the most basic of tools, he will create a useful tool or weapon of some sort. Because he spends so much time tinkering with devices, however, he tends to be reclusive and anti-social. Although a capable warrior, Nepzek prefers the role of a vehicle pilot. He is known to be one of Tajun' top Glatorian pilots though will fight in the arena when necessary. Nepzek is very interested in any piece of technology from before the great disaster of Bara Magna. Because of this, he can often be seen looking through ancient ruins alongside treasure hunting Agori. Tools In addition to the Thornax Launcher mounted on his shoulder, Nepzek wields twin Buzz Saws. He made his Buzz Saws from pieces of old machinery he found out in the desert. Vehicle It is currently unknown what vehicle originally used before joining the Society. After joining, Nepzek was given a modified version of a Destral Cycle by Akatark. Awards Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Sands of Bara Magna'' *''Life In Bara Magna'' Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros